In a New City
by jenoker
Summary: What happens when Kisshu, goes to visit Ichigo, but instead ends up in a stranger's house...Really good please read and review. Has forty reviews and counting.
1. New house and a Thief

"Ugh…"I though," New surroundings."

I stood up, running my hand over the plain walls. Nothing was in my bedroom, except my bed and a couple of boxes. My mom and I just moved to Japan from America. We were always moving due to my mom's work. My mom is a reporter of sorts. Tomorrow I was going to have to face the challenge of my new school. It was getting late so I walked back to my bed, where I feel asleep, already in total darkness.

I hurried through the front door. _Stupid, stupid. _I forgot to unpack my hairbrush, not that I used it often, and my clothes. I had to dump the boxes and search through the contents. My school was only a few blocks away. Usually Tokyo sidewalks were crowded with people going everywhere, but my school started at a later time then the public schools.

At last the school day ended. My new school, like the last one, believed in teaching solely on just listening. When I got home, my mom wasn't there, like usual. I guided myself upstairs to my bedroom. One nice advantage was that my new school didn't believe in homework. So I could settle right away to reading my audio book.

I guess with my room quiet, except for the audio book, I just started to doze off. The day passes a lot quicker when your sleeping so when I became conscious it was already evening.

(Note of author, if something is underlined, it is in Japanese, therefore the character can't understand it.)

"Hi kitty cat," a strange high pitch voice said from outside my window. _Was some crazy person trying to break into my house! _I slipped off the bed into corner behind some boxes. Luckily I locked my window before school. No way for the thief to get in. There was a barely audible popping noise that pierced the silence.

"This isn't Ichigo's room," the voice came from inside my room this time.

_So much for the window lock_ . The thief had got in some how without even opening the window.

_Well everyone understands screaming_. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in what I hoped was the direction of the thief. "Get out of my house!"

**Kisshu's Point of view~**

_Ouch, who though a human girl could scream so loud. Well there is Ichigo, but she isn't totally human…What is this girl even saying?_

_Oh wait. English! Pai had made us learn it because it was one of the most common languages. Speaking of Pai, he is going to have my skin if he knew I broke into a random humans house on accident. What am I supposed to do with this human now?_

**Kiera's Point of View~**

_(Oh yeah I should mention this, the main character is named Kiera)_

_Why is the bandit suddenly silent? Wish I could see the thief… it's too dark…_

**Kisshu's PoV~ **

_Why isn't she staring at me? _I quietly floated in front of her, careful not to make a sound. She didn't flinch. Her eyes were closed. She looked deep in concentration.

**Kiera's PoV~**

**(Sorry for all the point of view switches, most of the story is through Kiera's eyes though)**

I sat there for concentrating, trying to hear footsteps. _Nothing. The thief must have left, after all there is nothing to steal in my room. _

I got up and walked forward. Right into a warm, soft … chest. _What the…?_

**Kisshu's PoV~**

I was stunned… _the girl so blindly walked into me… as if I wasn't there. _Then it hit me… _blindly… she was blind! I could have just left early, but now I need to explain to Pai why I needed someone's mind wiped._

**Kiera's PoV~**

_Eyes! _A piece of self-defense lesson flashed in my mind. My arm flew up and stabbed my attacker in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Now the playing field was almost even. Then I went to box his ears, I always heard it hurt really bad. My palm hit something. It felt like an ear, but much longer, I ran my hand over it quickly, then grabbed it and yanked it down. The thief screamed.

"Baka humans…" The thief sweared, Japanese and English swirling together with the swears getting worse.

(That is all for now, I need just two comments and I'll continue onto the next chapter. Also should this story be after episode 52 or before)


	2. A tied up Alien and a Blind girl

**J:Hope you like my story so far. How did you like the twist of her being blind?**

**Kiera: Yeah thanks a lot for making me blind.**

**Kisshu: Well for a blind person you sure kick buttt**

**J: I don't own toyko mew mew…. Considering I only heard about it two months ago…**

**Kiera's PoV~**

The thief continued to moan in pain. I kicked hard him in the stomach to make sure he would stay down. _Doubt he was a thief. I don't even think he's human…with the large ears and for being so tall_(Kish was floating adding extra height). _Who knows why it was trying to break into my room…(_Haha he just got the wrong house). _Now what . _I thought. _My room would love to see this alien. I could tie him up and wait for to come home._

I got up and guided myself downstairs to where I know my mom left a huge pile of Japanese newspapers. I messily tore the string off the pile, destroying most the papers, _but hey I was catching a real alien. _

When I got back upstairs, the alien was still silent. _Good, now he would squirm to much… _

I dragged the body to my bed and tied him to the bed posts, I couldn't see the knot but it was very tight. _Wow, professionally alien hunters can't even catch a picture, but me, a blind teenage girl, got a whole living, hopefully, alien._

**Kisshu PoV~**

_Ugh why do I hurt so much… I feel like Pai just used me as a training dummy… _

I opened my eyes, the light was blinding. I went to lift my hand to block the light only to find it tied down. I checked my other limbs, each was tied down in a separate knot to a different bed post. _What the heck happened last night… _

My eyes finally adjusted to the light. I was tied down on a bed unable to move, surrounded by boxes. The images of last night came flooding back. _The blind girl… me visiting Ichigo against Pai's orders… me getting beat by a blind human girl._

_Oh how Pai would laugh at the irony. I can't be beaten by five girls with super powers but I can be beaten and tied up by a blind, weak, human girl._

**Kiera's PoV~**

_Where in the world I my mom… she said she'd be home. My alarm clock beeped so I already know it's about 9 o'clock _(she sets an alarm clock to wake her up, but it's Saturday).

I stretched up off the couch, _I couldn't sleep on my bed of course._ _Time to check out the prisoner. _I felt my way up the stairs to my room. I heard the alien muttering in… maybe Japanese. _Does it know English? _

"You can't escape, I'm not going to let the world's first alien escape," I said trying to sound threatening.

"I'm not the first alien you baka! What alien army only sends one warrior?" It yelled at me.

"Hey! I'm not a what ever you call-it.(She means baka)" I said getting angry," That's the second time you've called me that! And there's more aliens? What is your race called? What is your name? Why are you trying to capture Earth? Why are you breaking into my room?" Each of my questions got more and more specific.

**Kisshu's PoV~**

_This human was pulling my last straw… If only I could summon my dragon blades … too bad the Blue Knight broke the blades on them_(In a battle)_…_

"Oh I'm sorry of glorious human," I bowed my head the best I could, "Baka means emperor or in your case empress," I layed on the smooth talk thick." There are no other aliens, they all died on the trip here, but me of course your majesty. We are know as the Cyniclons and we were supposed to take over earth but I have fallen in love with the inhabitants." All of the questions were easy to answer but the last one… I really had to think about it." I broke into your room trying to find a kind human who would help me fit in with the human society…"

**Kiera's PoV~**

I sat there listening to the answers. The last one shocked me the most. _Why me? I can't fit into Japanese society, heck I couldn't even fit into American society…_

**All the way to the center of Tokyo~**

"Where is Kisshu?" Pai shouted at the mew mews, sending out a gush of wind with his fan that knocked all the mews down.

"What do you mean? Isn't Kisshu with you guys! He certainly was with you guys when you guys let loose a swarm of chimaera earthworms!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah I still haven't got the slime out of my hair!" Mint yelled.

"Mission futile Taurto, let's go back. But first mews, enjoy my gift," Pai said creating a huge chimaera songbird. Then he teleported away with Taurto, leaving the mews to clean up the mess as always.

However, for once they had someone watching this battle. A woman of about thirty with a video camera.

"Day One of Alien watch, I quickly found the so called super heros fighting the long eared aliens. I have let to confirm if they are a similar species, but both are humanoid." The woman said ending the video. _One thing for sure is that this is not a hoax… the government will be very interested to know about Japanese's alien problem, but of course the video diary goes to the highest bidder._

**End of chapter two. Yes, Kiera's mom is an alien bounty hunter of sorts…**

**I have decided to make this story take place around episode 30ish. So before Kish goes crazy and the last episode. So after season one finale. **


	3. We order Chinese Food

**J: Hi people do you like my story? Well of course you do, your still reading it.**

**Kisshu: I hate your story**

**J: That's cause you want to be in a Kissigo story**

**Kiera: jenoker doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or else I would probably be a star in the anime….**

**Kiera's PoV~**

_Somehow I didn't trust the alien…. Heck I didn't even know its… his name._

"What's your name?" I said tapping him in the side with my foot.

Kisshu~

_Ow what is with her and kicking people?_

"My name is Kisshu, your majesty," I said hoping the brown nosing wasn't annoying her too.

"That's funny! Your name is Kisshu like kiss and you're a kiss-up," she said between giggles.

_That girl continued to laugh. What was so funny? And her laugh sounded like that of a crazy person_.(**Like you should judge other people's laughs Kish)**

I tried to cover my ears but neither of my arms could reach my head. "Just stop!" I yelled, my injury was hurting and I was starving, "You're so annoying!"

**Kiera~**

_I can't say I'm surprised… I annoy people to the point of swearing on a regular basis. What surprised me was that he snapped so suddenly… God its like he is bipolar or something… one he is nice the next he is verbally stabbing me._

Kisshu~

_No more Mr. Nice guy…._

"Is that how you kill your prisoners?" I said with a sarcastic tone. My stomach growled, _I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday._ "Starvation?"

"Hey!" she sounded offended. _Score! _"I'm blind, I can't cook, plus I just moved so there isn't any food in the cabinets. I'm starving too!"

"Order takeout then!" I replied spitefully.

"Oh great idea," she replied sarcastically, "Oh wait I can't read the phone book can I?"

"Fine give me the phone and I'll call them!"

"Fine!" she stomped downstairs. She came back with back up with a phone book and a cordless phone. "Here!" She threw the book and the phone at me.

"Please tell me how I'm supposed to dial the phone? I can't even sit up!" I showed her how restricted my movement was.

She mumbled something… Then sat right next to me and held the book to my face.

"Tell me when to flip the page and what numbers to dial," She said.

Kiera~

It took awhile but we finally managed to call and place an order at a local Chinese delivery place **(Haha Chinese food in Japan). **

"You could have just untied me," Kisshu replied to my sigh.

"Yeah but you would have just escaped," I countered.

"You're right," He replied

Ding Dong!

End of chapter, tomorrow I'll write chapter four.

Kiera: I don't kick people all the time do I?


	4. Chapter 4

"Food's here… crap!" What am I supposed to pay him with! My mom pays for everything with her debit card." I started to panic.

"I have to do everything myself don't I?' Kish half said to himself. There was a soft pop noise, like the one from yesterday. "What would you do without me?" There was a soft thump as the money hit the ground**.(Kish can only port stuff if he knows 100% where it is) **I bent and picked it up.

"Thanks…"I said grudgingly, not wanting for him to win.

**Kisshu PoV~**

Pai was going to kill me for that little magic trick but hey at this point, I'm already dead. Mine as well have fun.

I watched her cautiously walk down the stairs. _Must suck being blind… on Cyclonia, being blind could kill you…NO! I must not feel pity for the enemy._

**Kiera PoV~**

_Let's see if I can do this without looking like an idiot_, I thought as I walked down the stairs with the money clenched in my hand. I walked across the living room to the front door. _I can only imagine what the delivery man will see_. I opened the door and tried to look the man in the eye as I took the food and handed him the money. _Probably looked like I was staring him down…. At least we have food now_

**Kisshu PoV~**

"Hey Kish," She said as she re-entered the room, she used his name so casually. " Is the meat mine or yours?"

_Ugh meat…one of the barbaric things about humans… eating animals_," The rice, in the tall container is mine."

"Oh wait… silly me," She came over and untied my wrist, then moved down and tied the knots on my ankles even more tight and intricate. At least now I can sit up… She handed me chopsticks and my rice.

She wielded her chopsticks expertly and calmly ate her food, watching me, clearly thinking.

"Why in the world do you NOW untie my wrists? You could have just untied me early for calling the phone!" I yelled just realizing this.

"Oh," she put her food down, she paused to think," I didn't trust you before, but now I do."

_That's the last thing I want from her… why do I have her trust…that's almost like responsibility… don't even know her name…_

**Kiera's PoV~**

_I meant what I said about the trusting, I trust him more… just not enough to untie him_.

I finished the last bite of pork and I started to clean up, searching around the room with my hands.

"Twelve o'clock," he called out. I reached in front of me, my hand hit the phone. _Hmmmm… So he can be helpful_. "Eight o'clock, go forward two feet and then reach out to two o'clock."

**Kisshu's PoV~**

I'm not losing to my pity… I just can't watch her stumble around the room blindly, she'll end up walking into me … I looked down and winched. Deep Blue refused to let Pai bandage me up. I was going to have a real ugly scar.

"Wha-cha-thinking?' she sat down on the bed next to me. I scooted away, _can't let her feel the fever. Bad move_. The cut finally reopened. The thick smell of blood filled the room. She must have heard me winch. She instantly sniffed the air. (Blind people have mad skills)

"You're bleeding," and with that said she ran downstairs.

I heard all kinds of noises as she dumped boxes, looking for one of those medikits.

When she came back up, she was carrying a tube of what I assume is anti-infection cream, scissors and a white sheet.

Kiera's PoV~

_I don't know what freaked me out so much but his cut smelled…burning…_

I knew actually how to patch him up, one of my favorite book genres is civil war. I squeezed half the tube onto the cut.

"Rub it in," I could get pretty squeamish, "Sit up so I can wrap it up,' I gently wrapped the cut-up sheet around his torso, careful not to actually touch him. I tied it up tight so it wouldn't slip.

"Thanks…." Kish said.

"Kiera, my name is Kiera," I replied, untying his ankles. "My mom is going to be home soon, I think it's for the best if you don't meet her."

Kisshu teleported away in a soft pop.

I thought this was a good place to end the chapter…. Come on tomorrow to read chapter five J. I also enjoy constructive criticism…so please leave reviews .


	5. Chapter 5

**J: Welcome again to my story. I have dyslexic hands and type really slow, but I have about 22 written pages. I'm also thinking of changing my name. Maybe Kameko.**

**Kiera: Lah-dah-lah-dah, get on with it. **

**J: Fine, you know you are quite mean to me, I'm like your mother**

**Kiera: But we're like the same age…**

**J: Nevermind… I don't own TMM**

**Kiera PoV**~

I flopped down on the bed. _Wow what a day_. I was just about to pass out when I realized that there was evidence that I wasn't alone the whole time; such as the food and the rope.

I curst into a frenzy, stuffing all the garbage into a box, which I resealed. Then I tried to restack the newspaper pile. _I'll just pull the blind person trick ._Then I went back to me room and tried to lower my pulse rate and look like I had been relaxing.

"Kiera!" The clear voice rang up from downstaris. "I'm home. Sorry I'm so late." I heard thumps as she walked up the stairs. The door creaked as my mom walked in.

"It's okay," I said holding my arms out for a hug. She completed my hug; "While I was walking home, I found the cutest little café. How about we go there for an early dinner?"

"Sure!" _I wonder what the occasion was_, my mom usually just ordered take-out.

_Something wasn't right_. I smelled sugar. The smell was strong I started getting a headache. My mom is diabetic, this place smells like where candy goes to die.

"How may I serve you?" A peppy voice greeted us at the door.

_Ugh more Japanese_…"Doesn't anyone speak English here…" I mumbled.

"I do," answered a familiar voice. I recognize it! It's the famous American star Zaruko.(She was American right? Right?) What was she doing at a little café like this?

**Kish's PoV~**

I didn't port to base. I wasn't allowed there anyways. Instead I went to my favorite haunts. Like that tree by Ichigo's house or that building where I first kissed her, or that park by Café mew mew. I stopped at the park, where it was the most quiet.

I was so tired, I just floated inot the canopy of one of trees and passed out, despite the freezing cold of January. _It was so nice the quiet coldness…_

Kiera's PoV~

My mother and I sat at one of the many tables. Luckily for us two people spoke English. So far none of the waitresses have realized I'm blind. I was eating my chocolate pie, after I pulled the strawberries off of course. _I hate strawberries_. At least I was eating. My mom was furiously writing in her notebook, from all the scritch-scratch I heard. The shop exactly really noise, despite it only being the staff, my mom, and me. Plates were almost constantly dropping and the waitresses were yelling at each other.

"So what do you think Pai and Taurto meant about Kisshu being missing?' a voice whispered in Japanese. People always underestimate the hearing of blind people. I didn't understand anything they said except for pie and Kisshu. Did they know Kisshu, or is Kisshu a common name?

"Well we haven't seen Kish since he and the Blue knight fought…" Again Kisshu was mentioned but the tone wasn't as cheerful.

"Mom," I said pushing my chair back, standing up," I'm going outside for some fresh air." _I think all the sugar was going to my head. Either that or life was getting really weird…_

"Okay sweetie, be careful," she said as she handed me my collapsible cane. _I hate my cane. It makes me look pathetic._

I walked outside. I remember my mom saying there was a park right across the café when we were walking here. I straightened my cane, then continued my journey to the park.. I soon reached snow. I came upon a row of trees, as a little game I hit the trees with my cane as I walked through the park.

There was a sudden rustling noise coming from the tree I just smacked. Then a loud thump as something landed in front of me.

"For disturbing me I'll kill you!" a voice half shrieked. Kish! Something was wrong with his voice. He pushed me down into the freezing snow. Then he yelled something in Japanese. I felt a woosh as his arm barely past my face. My instincts caused me to panic and cause my eyes to flutter open, even though having my eyes open wouldn't help anything.

Kish flipped out even more, with his arms flying all over, almost hitting but not. Until one hit me square in the shoulder. I screamed_… what was going on…_

Kish's PoV~

I had been sleeping peacefully until I was attacked… I quickly jumped down in front of the attacker and summoned my dragon swords and slashed my attackers. All of a sudden the Blue Knight was there with his eerie aqua eyes. I was filled with raged and I started stabbing and slashing him all over.

"OW!" a scream pierced through my rage. That isn't the vioce of the Blue Knight…. That's…that's…Kiera. I stopped dropping my swords, trying to decide what was reality. Something swooped out at me and knocked me on my knees. The there was a sting on my cheek.

J:This is my crappy attempted at a cliffhanger.

Kiera: I'm confused and I was in this scene.

Please review. I would have typed up more but I got to write an essay.


	6. Chapter 6

**J: Back for more? Well of course you. **

***essay high fives annabeth23***

**Kiera: Yeah get on with it. I want everyone to learn about my awesome ninja kick**

**J: *in an anger voice* Kiera that's a secret for like the next chapter.**

**Kiera: So what.**

**J: Please enjoy my story , I don't own anything but Kiera…..Speaking of whom…**

**(Kiera runs with J quickly on her tail.)**

**Kisshu's Pov~**

"God Kish," An angry voice yelled at me. "What the heck is wrong with you. You finally leave me alone. Then you come back waltzing…no scratch that…jumping into my life again!" She then slapped me again.

That last slap must have done it. The Blue Knight and all the other illusions were gone. In it's place was Kiera in her snow jacket and the snow covered park. Against and opposite tree, was Kiera was taking deep breathes and its was obvious she was trying to calm herself again.

_What had happened while I was in my dream? _All I know was I went to sleep and then I woke up again when my tree was hit by whom I thought was the enemy and Ichigo's precious Blue Knight. I attacked them with my Dragon Swords, which couldn't have happened since they're broken. Then after I decapitated the Blue Knight, I heard a scream of pain. Then I woke up and got slapped by Kiera.

Kiera was really quiet, the most I've ever seen her be. Then she got up and sat down near me. "Why didn't you go home to your friends?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

Well I felt she deserved an answer after having me beat her up. "I've well…kinda gone rouge. I'm not allowed back at base." I admitted. I looked around, glad it was winter and that no one in their right mind was at the park in the cold. _Does that mean I'm not in my right mind? I pushed that thought away, I'm a alien, we're naturally warm than humans. _

"Aren't you freezing?" she asked. She grabbed my hand. Then recoiled, dropping my hand. "Are you aliens normal this warm? I mean you're sitting in a puddle of melted water." _Am I really that hot? I didn't feel that hot… I kinda actually felt fuzzy…. _

"I got a plan," Kiera said. _Of course she does….what does this one involve_. I was kinda curious. "Just help me get up please. The snow is kinda deep." she said innocently.

**Kiera's PoV~**

We were back at my house. Of course Kisshu wasn't in my room this time. Instead he was floating outside my window. _Man I wish I could float_. Then I focused back on the plan.

"Mom!" I complained from my bed. My mom came up stairs.

"What is it sweetie? I'm kinda busy. Mommy's work is really important." My mom said from my door.

"I think I have a fever." I faked a cough. My mom went to the bathroom and brought me a thermometer. I waited 'til she left. Then I got out of bed and handed the thermometer to Kisshu through the window.

Beep! "What does the screen say?" I was anxious to know.

**Kisshu's PoV~**

"Um…. 118ºF…" Even I knew that was bad…._I mean I do have a higher than normal temperature but not as high as boiling point. I let the thermometer cool down. If Kiera was that hot, she'd be dead. _

I handed the thermometer back to her. And then she yelled for her mom, who came back up and gave her a wet rag and some little pills. Which Kiera then handed to me as soon as her mom left.

"These aren't poisoness are they?" I stared at the pills. _I really hate medicine. _It tasted nasty and failed to save my mother in the end…

"Yeah Kish, my mom's going to poison me," she replied back sarcastically. "Just eat it."

_Why was she so cranky?_

_It occurred to me finally that it had been a really long day for her. From tying me up when I broke into her house…to getting beat up by me in the park… Wow I was ruining her life… _I didn't like looking at my mistakes so I took the pills and ported home.

"Kish!" Taurto yelled running and hugging me, " I thought the old hags had killed you!"

_Wow was I really gone long enough for Taurto to get all clingy?_

**Kiera's PoV~ **

I was glad when he left; sure he was funny, but he was also making me grow gray hair.

I turned my audio book on and fell asleep.

**The next morning~**

"Mom…" I said as she came up and checked on me. "What color are my eyes?' I opened them, wishing for the zillionth time that I could see.

My mom was silent for awhile. "They are aqua blue, it's kinda a rare eye color. But it's a family trait…though I don't have aqua eyes," she explained.

_Was that what spooked Kish? Why? Scared of blue eyes?_

Well I was going to write more but…. I though this was good place to stop. I hope it explained better about the Blue Knight thing. Oh and I created a picture of Kiera for your enjoyment. Here is the picture's link. .net/fs70/f/2011/363/d/1/mew_miranda_by_

Tomorrow there will be another chapter so….

Kiera: There better be….

J: Are you threatening me?

(We both scramble into a cat fight)

Kisshu:….you should probably leave. They'll be fighting for awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

**J; Thanks for reviewing so fast. I'm sorry about misspelling your name Annabell23. Anyways, I will probably start uploading chapters like crazy because I have lots of it already written down on paper.**

**K: Well I guess it's my turn to say that Jenoker does not own TMM….but sadly she owns me….**

**Now months have past, it's now April. Kiera's life has fallen in to normalcy. Well as normal as a blind American teen can fit into to Tokyo.**

**Kisshu has finally healed and now has rejoined Pai and Taurto in fighting the mew mews.**

**But they haven't forgotten January 11****th****, the day they met. **

**The story began after episode 38. It picks back up at episode 45.**

**Kiera's Pov~**

Somehow without me noticing I was adapting to life in Japan. I even learned a few words…mostly useless ones but I did learn baka means stupid…_oh if I ever see Kish again_… oh yeah I hadn't seen the crazy, bi-polar alien lately…_good riddance_.

"Kiera!" speaking of aliens… my mom was always busy nowadays. "I'm going to be gone until dinner like last week." According to my mom there was a big battle about ever week…with the battles getting more extreme. "Feel free to listen to the recordings."

Even with my disability, I can put a CD into the disc player and press play. So that's what I did. I sat on the beanbag: which I had centered right in front of the speaker.

"Tokyo mew mew, at your service," a high pitch voiced announced.

"The pink cat-like alien always says that before a battle….I'll get a translator to translate it." My mom voice said through the speaker. There was more talking, not my mom, but the aliens. It sounded like they were arguing. The average battle noise soon began, loud crashes as windows shattered and screams.

"It is still unknown what they are fighting over," my mom continued narrating. The battle soon finished but not before I heard that high pitch voice from the beginning of the clip. This time however I recognized it. It was the waitress at the dessert café.

My stomach growled. _Wow what time is it, is it already lunch time? _The a light bulb light in my head. _Thank you brain. _A plan was formulating in my mind. I quickly pulled on a top and a pair of capris, then slipped my feet into my flip-flops. Then I walked out the door with my cane in hand. My mom told me to stay inside while she was gone. _Yeah right…_For the past two months, I had slipped out, walking farther and farther each time, mentally mapping it.

I let my mind slip into the pattern of turns, arriving at the café. "Customer Ichigo,' over the past month I have started recognizing the different waitresses voices. That particular voice is the lazy one. She's always sitting and drinking tea.

Right on schedule the peppy girl, the one I though was a mew mew, complains but then serves me anyways.

One of the words I have discovered is chocolate, It sound basically the same in both Japanese and English. "Chocolate," I called out. The waitresses and I both knew I really meant that chocolate pie, minus the strawberries of course. I still had some money from change my mom dropped and the rest was from my part-time job. _Oh yeah_…Since I was at the Café basically everyday, they hired me. All I did was sweeping and washing the dishes. It let me spy on the workers more. Like that one phrase says; keep your friends close but your enemies closer. _Well not that they were my enemies but still…_

The clock chimed. It was getting close to rush hour. The waitress must have been distracted because she accidently dropped the pie on me, forgetting I couldn't see it and grab it. My shirt was covered in chocolate frosting.

**Minto's PoV~**

Ichigo, _clumsy as ever_, dropped pie all over our number one customer. The customer's eyes popped open. There was a brief flash of blue and they were closed again. Then rush hour started with customers flooding in, filling the tables. The spill was quickly forgotten. And the customer disappeared.

**Kiera's PoV~**

As the crowd surged in, I ran into the bathroom. But I was wrong; the door didn't lead to a bathroom. Rather it led to a staircase. _Where did this lead?_

I wandered up the stairs, climbing on my hands and knees up the steps.

The steps seemed to go on forever. There must be another story. My mental view of the building changed. _What could be up here? _I wandered through the hallway, feeling the doors as I went. The second floor was so silent I could hear the customers downstairs. The last door was strange, when I rapped it with my fist, it made a noise similar to a metal bowl being hit. It was an elevator. My hand searched for the for buttons on the wall. _Hopefully this leads back downstairs _I thought as I entered the elevator. There was four buttons. I really wish I could see the symbols on the buttons. Hmm… maybe there was four stories, so the bottom button is the first floor. I pressed the button. The elevator must open up in the kitchen, which I why I didn't know there was an elevator. The door opened and walked out. Something was off….

J: Bum bum bum.. What happens next? I finally made a good cliffhanger. Don't worry, I uploaded two chapters today.


	8. Chapter 8

_J: Hehe..two chapters in one day. Hope you guys enjoy._

I didn't hear the rush hour crowd. Instead the only noise I heard was typing, which echoed through the level. _What was going on here? _I walked forward using my stealth walk, careful to keep against the cold, metal walls.

Which is why I was so surprised when an alarm rang, repeating something over and over in Japanese. "Alien alert, alien alert," The high pitch siren rang. _What the heck did I do to set if off? _

"What is it Masha?' a lower voice called out. I heard footsteps echo around the soundproof room. "I hope you aren't malfunctioning again.' I heard a quiet gasp. He must have spotted me. I started hyperventilating. _What was he going to do? He might have the home advantage, but I have the element of surprise_. I swung my leg out in a high arc, hitting… a wheeled chair…The chair moved pulling me forward causing me to slip and smash my head on the floor.

**Ryou's PoV~**

_Wow…quite an impressive kick…but why did she execute it on a chair? How did she get in here…well I can ask her that when she wakes up. _I picker her up bridal style and carried her to one of the medical beds. She was quite light for being around fourteen.

I flipped the sign to closed. Wow the rush hour was getting worse. Time to go interrogate the karate kick girl. I went down the elevator. She was lying on one of the hospital beds in the lab, hooked up to a machine tracking her heartbeat pace.

I did a quick visiual scan of her. Average size for a fourteen year old, brown hair. I went to open her eyelids. I was startled. They reminded me of Ichigo's Blue Knight's eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of aqua; inhuman. I flinched back, walking into the chair behind me. Her eyes opened with a startled look. But other than the startled look, her eyes didn't move, even when I got up and moved in front of the bed. She was blind, which was strange because her eyes weren't milky or damaged looking, they simply didn't see.

J: I'm sorry I didn't make this one to long, but I have to go to my youth group soon.

K: Wow now that I think about it. I'm pretty ninja.

J: Even your karate kick that made you knock yourself out…


	9. Chapter 9

**J: It so weird because I keep forgetting how little of my story I've posted up.. I have 23+ lined paper pages already written.**

**Kiera: Yeah so type them up. I get to do cooler stuff then my ninja kick.**

**J: Note I'm going to use just one English name, and that's Wesley. Sorry if that bothers you.**

**Last Chapter~**

_She was blind, which was strange because her eyes weren't milky or damaged looking, they simply didn't see._

**Ryou's PoV~**

"**Why did you break into the mew mew's base****?" **I asked, starting my interrogation.

"I…doo…not…uh…der…stan..dah…Ja…pan…ese" She said slowly, like I was stupid**. **_I know how to speak English and I'm no idiot…_

"Why did you break into the mew mew's base?" I asked, even angrier this time.

"What are the mew mew's?" She asked, "What you mean those animal girls? THis is their base? In Café mew mew? Wow they could have hid it better." She laughed.

_What kind of sneak tactic was this? _I just gave her one of our biggest secrets.My face heated up. _What was with this girl_? I thought as I tried to calm down. I'm just glad she's blind and can't see my face. I just turned and left the room; Wesley could deal with her.

Kiera's PoV~

I wasn't tied down or anything but my head was all groggy.

"Are you okay?" a kind male voice asked. It was the chef guy. _So he is also in on the mew mew thing…_

"What animal are you?" I asked. I couldn't really picture him fighting.

"What do you mean….Oh I'm not a mew mew, my DNA isn't right for it. The waitresses are…" He answered my question. _Ah…so I was right_… We continued to chat. I told him about my past four months of living in Tokyo, taking out all the Kisshu parts. He told me the brief history of the mew mew project. And their opponents. While he got me something to eat, I pondered over this. So Kisshu and his friends Tauruto and Pai were the villains, they must be…they were destroying Japan. Then I remembered a piece of my mom's reporter advice; learn both stories and remain unbiased until then.

The chef guy handed me a plate full of those fancy finger sandwiches, which I gobbled up in a land speed record. _Why am I always starving in Japan? Time to fabricate my lie to my mom. Hmm….I was lost…no how do I explain being outside…. I guess the truth will win in this case…_

"Kiera?" Great there goes my train of thought, thanks a lot Wesley. "This is Ichigo," he then placed Ichigo's hand into mine. "She lives two houses from your house, she can take you home," He explained.

So there was me and Ichigo walking home silently. I wonder who was more embarrassed? The super hero put on babysitting duty or the blind person being treated like a baby? We were about halfway home when we both heard someone behind us.

"Hey Kitty cat," he said, sounding even crazier then that day at the park. Ichigo pushed me away. I didn't need any words to tell me to run. I ran down the alley, then banged into a street sign. Bad idea…don't run when you can't see the obstacles. I grabbed my folded up cane off my belt loop and used it to clear a path on the sidewalk. I finally made it home. I opened the door and almost tripped over a pile of junk, that I could have sworn wasn't there last time I was in the house. I wandered through the house. It was like a tornado came and dumped everything into a pile together. And worst, my mom still wasn't home. _Crap_…So I ran back to the only other place I knew. I soon made it back to the café.

"Huh…huh," was the first words out of my mouth; I was out of breath. "Ichigo…Kisshu…kidnapped…my…house…trashed…mom gone…"

Instantly that bossy guy, Ryou, started yelling orders at everyone. I was quickly forgotten. Everyone, the mew mews and Ryou head out. Only me and Wesley remained, however he was working in the lab downstairs. I decided to go down and join him.

"Kiera…"he seemed uncertain," I need you to bring this to Ryou," he handed me a necklace with a strange shaped bead on it. _What was so important_? "I'd go but someone needs to monitor the computer, and well you can't see the screen." He then handed me a fluff ball thing. It flew out of my hand and began repeating directions like a GPS. I followed the order, surprised how useful this was.

After it felt like I ran across the whole city, I heard shouts and a sound I only had heard in movies, a building collapsing. After the collapse everyone was yelling and moving around. I had no idea who was who. _Wow this can't get any worst…_then it did… I was standing in the tree line when I heard a soft pop, then a pair of arms was wrapped around my waist and then I was no longer there.

**J: How do you like that cliffhanger? Who kidnapped her? What is so important about a dumb necklace? Will I stop asking questions?**

**Kiera: You better stop**


	10. Chapter 10

**J: I think I can officially say I have mastered the art of cliff hangers. Hehe….**

**Kiera: Sadly I have to agree…**

**Kisshu: So when am I coming back into the story…. Cause you know otherwise you gotta change it.**

**J: Let me deal with that problem and you can go off and do what ever you do…**

**Kiera: Like kissing girls against their will? Cause that's like all he did besides go crazy…**

**J: Anyways…back to the story. You know the deal. I don't own TMM…I own the story plot yah dah yah dah..**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiera's PoV~**

I woke up all cramped. _Did I sleep on the couch again? _I wiggled my arms and legs to get rid of the tingles, only to find that they were tied down. _Wha?…. _My head was all groggy_.. What happened…._

"So she can't see us?" a young boy's voice asked.

"Correct Taruto, but quite she can still hear us," an older voice replied calmly. _Taruto? The aliens? _The irony of the situation hit me. I had tied up an alien up, now I was tied up by aliens.

"What do you want?" I demanded from my captors.

"Nothing from you, you're just bait." The younger one replied rudely. I rolled my eyes back at the alien, hopefully in their direction at least. I just recently learned that skill. _I hope I did it right, 'cause if not I probably looked like an idiot._

There was two quiet pops and it was silent. _Wow…_I wiggled trying to get comfortable on the cold stone. My back was pushed up to a stone column. I still had Wesley's necklace crammed in my pocket. _This dumb necklace better be worth getting kidnapped for…_

I slumped my shoulders and began to try to slide out under the rope. I was at that for at least an hour trying to slide out under the rope. The rope was finally loose enough for me to free my arms. So now I was sitting there with a rope around my stomach and my arms and legs free. I swept my arms around, feeling my surroundings for something sharp enough to cut me free. _Nothing…. _I cursed like a sailor, glad no one could hear me. I wiggled a little to sit up in a more comfortable position, but some how the rope got caught on something.

_Ahhh…_My stomach was growling and the rope was way to tight now. I started thrashing in anger and stress. Suddenly I fell forward. The rope had snapped somehow. I pushed myself up off the floor unsteadily thanks to my legs being full of pins and needles. Time to break out… I cleared my mind and visualized the room. In my mind's eye I saw a stone room, like a dungeon, full of pillars. _Hmm…. Time to test my blueprint_. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled forward. ,making sure to do a sweep with my hand before I scooted forward. This method was very tedious , I was about to stop doing it and just moved forward. There was nothing but a steep drop in front of me. _Hmmm…. Never mind…_. I turned right and discovered that there was a still a steep drop. After about fifty scoots forward, I'm pretty sure I just covered the whole darn….island thing. I was basically stuck until the mew mews cam and rescued me_… Wonderful… I've never felt this useless before…_ I slumped up against one of the five pillars and took inventory.

_One shirt, one pair of capris, one pair of flip-flops, a hair band, and the dumb necklace. _I pulled it out of my necklace and rubbed the weird shaped bead. The bead was really sooth so I'm guessing it was glass. _What could be so important about a tiny glass bead? Unless… _I shook the bead; very faintly I heard a sloosh as some liquid moved in the bead, which I guess is actually a vial.

_What could it be _I pondered. _A medicine, a posion…food?…No Wesley wouldn't put me in danger for food…hopefully._ I rolled the bead between my fingers. I started making a pattern rolling it in and out, when it dropped. I heard a soft kind a noise as it dropped. Did it shatter or just bounce. Oh god I hope it did the latter…what if it is poison. I stuck my hand out doing a sweep for it anyways. My fingers dipped into a little puddle. Then a second later the puddle was gone. _Weird_….My fingers finally brushed up against the bead. It had a piece missing out of the side. _I really hope the bead didn't hold like some important secret or weapon to destroy the aliens… Wesley will probably be…_a sound like that of a wild animal; it was my stomach of course. My mind wander back to the café…_man I wish I was there_….My brain start a little fantasy of me being there.

I was sitting in one of the seats and I was finishing my chocolate pie, the one that Ichigo had dropped on me so long ago…And the waitresses were doing there usually things. Ichigo taking all the orders, Minto sitting sipping tea, Lettuce dropping stuff, and Pudding rolling around on her ball annoying Zaruko. I sighed. It was like I was really there… Then I was no longer sitting on a cold stone floor…

J: Hehe cliffhanger. Well kinda… I'm posting another chapter right after this one but…

Kiera: WHY why am I always starving in Japan…


	11. Chapter 11

**J: Well here is chapter 11 to pick back up from the cliff-hanger**

**Oh and I hope you can't guess the next plot twist, or unless your like a physic or something…**

**Ichigo's PoV~**

I sighed. Yet again I was the only person in the café working. All the other mew mews left as soon as the clock announced it was closing time. Some one had to stay and clean off the tables and wash the dishes. _I miss when that Kiera girl was here and she was washing the dishes_…But no one knew where she was as if she had completely left the surface of the world. _I bet she just abandoned us as soon as the going got tough. _

I grabbed the broom from the supplies closet and started sweeping. Suddenly there was a soft pop. I know what that means. I grabbed my mew pendant and swiftly changed into a mew mew. I turned around ready to kick Kisshu into a wall. How dare he come try to annoy me at work… My eyes must have grow twice as big as a stared at the person sitting in the chair behind me…

"Wha…how.." _this was beyond the borders of weird. People don't teleport. Pervert aliens like Kisshu do…_.I jumped backwards towards the kitchen door. _Is this some kinda sneak attack? Disguise themselves as innocent looking teenage girls?_

The girl flinched when I yelled. In fact she yelled back. "What the phalanges!" I have no idea what she just yelled. What did finger bones have to do with this?

"Ichigo!" Ryou finally came upstairs, " What is with all the yelling!" he yelled back at me. I started to yell something else, probably like I'm going to dock your pay or something, when his eyes finally realized we were not alone. "How…."

The girl was clearly as freaked out as we were. " I was um….kidnapped…but then I was stuck after I escaped…but then I dropped this necklace thing…. and then I picked it up…. but then it was broke…. and then I was here.." Her story made no sense at all. But she obliviously not an alien. I looked at Ryou, obliviously he understood what she said because he grabbed her arm and dragged her back down into the lab.

I followed, interested where this was going. Ryou has Kiera clamped down on a chair. He then pulled a needle from the lab and stuck it in her arm, drawing blood 'till the needle was full. Kiera realizing what was happening, came out of her daze and threw up all of the floor. But Ryou ignored the puddle, simply stepping over it. He placed the sample into a petri dish then slide it into the machine. He sat there tapping at the key board, until he finally just sat there, staring at the screen.

"What is it? I demand to know!" She screamed tugging against her restraints. "I have the right to know why you dragged me down here and took a blood sample!"

Ryou didn't answer for awhile. I was dying to know too. I felt the urge to step forward and look at the screen myself. But Ryou didn't know I was watching in the first place." Kiera….I had a theory… and your DNA just proved it….you are not human…at least not all the way…"

**J: Haha cliff-hanger. Well you guys kinda might have guessed this though…but there is an even better plot twist… so…*insert evil laugh here***

**Kiera: You know this was kinda predictably, I mean my eyes….**

**J: *interrupts Kiera* just be quite. *gags Kiera with some leopard duck tape***


	12. Chapter 12

**J: I see I'm getting to at least one of my viewers with my cliffhangers. Well you better hold on for the next big twist.**

**Kiera: Why did you drag my away to do this? I was watching T.V…..**

**J: Finally I'll do the disclaimer then, I do not own TMM I only own my own twist on it and Kiera.**

**Kiera's PoV~**

"So she's a mew mew?" the voice came out of nowhere. It was Ichigo; _when did she get here? _

"Not quite…she's human but when she came in contact with the blue aqua from my necklace, it awakened the hidden genes in her DNA causing them to grow. The DNA is something she must have inherited." He repeated this statement again, but this time in English.

"Like from my mom?" my brain was still in a daze from the phrase 'you're not human',

"Well from what we saw of your mother you don't inherit it from her. What about your father?" he asked, waiting for my answer. My father.. Don't know about him…still need an answer…

"My mom told me that my eye color was a family trait…she also added that she didn't have blue eyes…so… I guess it's from my dad's side," It had never clicked until now.

Even though Ryou didn't say it out loud, I think we both knew what the hidden genes were…_How ironic….I'm part alien and my mom's an alien hunter. Did she know that about my dad?…_I tried to imagine them together…. _Well my mom…I know what she looks like; tallish for a woman, brown hair in a choppy bob_. I then tried picturing my dad. _Hmm…. He's tall, he must be to have my mom have fallen in love with him, he has my eerie eye color too…well actually I have his eyes…Does he have funny ears like Kisshu? _I laughed at that. _Well if he does…did…, I'm glad I didn't inherit those._

It seemed so unreal, like nothing mattered anymore. I stood there, thinking, my mind scrambled everywhere. Then my stomach growled, practically echoing around the lab.

"Hungry much?" Ryou voice broke the awkward silence. Then we all headed up stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While I was eating, both Ryou and Wesley agreed that I should stay here. According to them, they were going to give me some sort of test, like could I still teleport? How far? I was kinda iffy about when they mentioned the tests, all I could think of were needles. Then they brought up the fact that I had nowhere to stay.

Turns out the second and third floor was like an apartment. It included a small kitchen, a living room, a small library, and four bedrooms. I was staying on the smallest floor, the third. I was like the top layer on a cake and only contained a bedroom and a bathroom.

_Oh irony. _I am soo glad I can't see myself in this poofy, frilly monster. Despite all the lace it was kinda comfortable. Apparently the only available clothing was a waitress uniform. _Yeah right_, Ryou, that pervert, probably just wanted to see me in the dress, its hem line was higher then my knees. I was afraid to sit down for fear of it riding up. At least I don't have to actually work at the café; the mew mews were too busy fighting chimaera animals to work, so it was closed.

I was just standing there blank, leaning against the wall, when Ryou came over. "We finally put the text together. It consists of a maze and a few mental problems." He linked his elbow with mine and walked me to the elevator. We were silent on the way down. "Where's Wesley," I asked, I hadn't seen him since he and Ryou started building the test.

"He's sitting at the computer, we set up cameras to view every inch of the maze," He answered, guiding me to the the beginning of the maze. There was a creak as the door opened and I was pushed into the maze. I was already thinking out my strategy. I had my cane thank goodness. I used it to check for obstacles in my path. My other hand stayed glued to the left wall of the maze. In books it was always a good method to escape mazes.

"You are now approaching the first obstacle," the voice sounded tinny, but I could still tell it was Wesley. "The first challenge is to float up and touch the ceiling. Real simple."

_Float? That would be awesome…But how do I start? Just start floating? Do I have to have a takeoff? Jump up? It would be really helpful if I had a tutor. _Then again the only available tutors were the aliens and I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with them.

_Anyways back to the test _…I cleared my mind and thought of being as light and simply floating up into the air. I spent a good five minutes with my mind repeating this mantra.

"Kiera? Are you ok?" the speaker said. " I think it's time for the next obstacle."

I wandered around the maze again and soon entered another chamber like the one before. _What was this obstacle? Well_… I thought of the aliens abilities…_they float…teleport stuff, like that money…and they can teleport…_

"Kiera…" the voice crashed my train of though. "Please drop your cane and then try to teleport it back into your hand." _Can do the first part_. I dropped the cane with a loud clack on the concrete floor. I imagined my smooth, plastic cane and it being in my hands again instead of the cold concrete floor. There was a soft pop and a clack following it as something rolled off my open palm. It was my cane. _Hmm… _a devious idea popped into my head. I envisioned myself holding a plate of pie. Nothing happened. _Why? Naturally I can summon my dumb cane but I can't get myself food. _

"Good job." I heard scritch-scratch over the speaker as he wrote. " There is no exit to the maze." _What? So I have to turn around? _"Just think and the answer will come to you," with that said, the speaker turned off.

I thought about it. My legs got tired of standing_. I wish I had a chair. Hmmm… _I imagined myself sitting in one of the café chairs. There was a pop. _Oops…instead of bringing the chair to me…I brought myself to the chair._

"Took you long enough," It was Ryou, he must have been waiting for me the whole time. _Wow what a lucky chance, I'll just pretend I meant to teleport here._

"So what now?" I said causally, slumping in my chair.

"Practice makes perfect," he replied. Then he grabbed a few strands of hair and pulled them out. "We need another sample." A kick in his direction was my only reply.

**J: Well I would type more but….lazinesss**

**Kiera: So now I can teleport? *Thinks of several evil plots. Then teleports away***

**J: *teleports to and returns with a squirming Kiera* You can't escape me. I'm your creator. I'll **_**always **_**find you…**

**Kiera: Creepy much? *Teleports an chair and sits down.* I'll probably be here for awhile then. **

**J: Anyways…So I am just curious about what are some of people's favorite parts. So when you review, just copy and past the line into your review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**J: I'm back again with the next chapter. There's going to be a problem soon though…I've typed up everything I have written down so far…so hopefully during school tomorrow I can fix that.**

I flumped down onto my bed. _No wonder everyone hates Ryou…well not everyone…_.I smirked. He worked us like slaves. I brought up the memory in my mind.

I'm not sure what the mew mews were doing but it included several explosions. Meanwhile Wesley mad me practice teleporting. At first teleporting is fun and effortless but teleporting more than four times in five minutes is completely draining. We did several test to see the distance I could teleport. Turns out I can travel about two miles in any direction. So basically I could cover all of Tokyo if I wanted to.

"Wesley…."I whined, "I'm tired…I think I reached my limit. And I'm hungry." A side affect from teleporting, calories burn like crazy, _no wonder the aliens are so skinny._ I think I can fit in one more teleport though…There was a soft pop and suddenly there was one of those folding camping chairs. That's what we did yesterday. Testing to see how big of an item I could teleport to myself. Only what I could actually carry myself. _There goes my plan to teleport my bed….or other people….I'm not actually Miss. Upper body _strength. Not only the weight thing but I had to be able to imagine the object and where it currently is so…. Even if I could lift people…I still won't be able too.

I sat in my chair, enjoying the foot rest, and trying to ignore the loud crashes coming from the other side of the island. _Yeah short story…Ryou, he's rich, and mew mew's keep destroying the lab so he bought a whole island to train on. Too bad we were destroying it in the process_. I winced as a tree thumped.

The memory soon faded, I don't really remember the rest. I yawned, tomorrow would include lot's of fun, apparently I was to try to interact with my new team mates. _Oh joy_…

"So let me get this straight…" I yawned, _I'm pretty sure waking up at five a.m. is a cruel and unusual punishment. _"You're going to wake me up this early Everyday?"

"Yep, to fit in all of your training," he answered in his my-way-is-best voice. _Oh I was going to get him back one of these days but for now…_

"I don't think I can work under these conditions. So… until we make a compromise.." and with that said I teleported away to my old bedroom.

It was nice being back in my familiar room again, though, I sniffed the air, I never did throw away that takeout. As soon as I thought that it brought back why I wasn't living in my house currently. My mom was still missing. Ryou paid the rent, so at least all our stuff wasn't put out on the curb. Occasionally I come here to relax. I even cleaned up the mess. I sorted all the video tapes. I was surprised to find so many. I guess a lot were in her room or _…. Hidden_. But I pushed that though away. _Why would my mom hid something from me? _

"Like your dad?" my conscience supplied _Argh just be quit…I came here to relax not to ponder the universes mysteries_. Plus Ryou might find out about my secret hiding spot. I imagined a fountain with cold water, surrounded by trees and a few benches.

I sighed. _Teleporting is so awesome_….unless it's like four times in row…I even discovered how to teleport pie. I leave the pie in specific place in the fridge. Then when I want some I just image the pie and where it's sitting and instant pie.

**Kisshu's PoV~**

I rested in my tree. This was the one place where I could think and be alone. No Pai. No Tauroto. Neither of my brothers knew where I disappeared to everyday and I intend to keep it that way.

Pop! _How! I was so careful_. I floated a foot above my tree canopy and did a search of the park. Humans playing in the sandbox several yards away. Parents talking near the sandbox. But no one near the dark shady end that I was except for a teenage girl about Ichigo's age. _But less cute_. Her skin was darker than Ichigo's and her head was slightly heart shaped. Her hair was really plain brown and she was napping on one of the benches under a tree. Strange….I could have sworn I heard someone teleport.

Pop! _There it was again. Still nobody_…except the girl now had a pillow…._What was going on here? Humans can't teleport, not even mew mews can teleport_. I flew down, closer to the girl. She was kinda pretty, if I didn't already have a toy…she'd make a nice human pet. She sifted a little and I realized she was wearing a necklace. I reached forward and grabbed the chain lightly, on the end of it was a mew pendant. _What? There was six mew mews now? This is something Pai should really know_. I scooped her up, trying not to wake her up. She was in a lot deeper sleep than I thought because she didn't even stir. I thought of base and teleported there.

**J: Wow Kiera, you got kidnapped again…**

**Kiera: Shut up…and I'm nobody's pet**

**J: Yeah 'cause you're my slave. So people please review. I want to have twenty reviews before posting what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**J: Welcome again to the wonderful land of my story. You guys have finally posted the required amount of comments. Any ho, on to the story.**

Kisshu's PoV~

I dropped the sixth mew mew in on my bed. Normally I would have dropped her in the dungeon but she looked too delicate and fragile to go there. She'd only be there for a second as I got Pai. He'd be in the lab.

"Pai…"I started my speech. I figured I'd pretend that I caught her single handedly. But then Pai cut me off.

"What have you been doing in Café mew mew?" he asked me coldly.

"What do you mean?" I was innocent for once. I mean sometimes, like today, I hang out at the park next door, but I have never entered the café. The bases were neutral, we didn't go to their base and vice versa. The mew mew's have never been to our base…_'till now_.

"One of my inventions can detect teleports, when and where they happen. I could tell you the science behind it but you would just ignore me. What's important is that my machine has detected lots of teleportation energy, in and around the café. I am still working out the kinks, like finding out who energy signature is who." he then turned , the screen popping up. Each dot was a teleportation spot. The brighter ones must be the most recent. _Pai was right…the mew mew's base was covered in dots, many were faded but one was pretty recent. _I looked next door at the park. There was four recent dots. _So I was right…there was someone else teleporting in the park._

_Speaking of park_…."Pai…there was a girl in the park. She was…"

Pai interrupted me again," Is this important or just another Ichigo?" _No…the girl was like a fish, pretty to look at but not to play with like my kitty._

"No. This girl is a mew mew. The sixth one. She has a pendant and everything." I finally spit the sentence out. I looked at Pai. Finally he dropped his non-chalance. I grabbed his hand and teleported us to my room. She was gone. _Naturally…_

"Why was she in your room?" Pai asked.

"It's just…I set her down here briefly before I went to grab you. But I guess she woke up. But she can't go far. By now Tauroto has probably spotted her already." _I have to stay in control…_

Kiera's PoV~

As I woke up; something was wrong. It was no longer warm and the bench was more comfortable then I remembered. I sat up, swing me legs over the edge and standing up. I took a step forward and nearly tripped over a pile of clothes. _At least I hope it was clothes_… Eventually I found a door and walked out into a hallway. My flip-flops were missing, so I could feel the cold stone floor. _No…I couldn't be here again_…_But this time I'm changed_…I focused on the details of my room in the café. I couldn't. my body wouldn't teleport. Which meant I was more than two miles from the café. I could chain teleport but…I haven't practiced that method yet….

I unhooked my cane from my belt loop and walked back into the room. I sat back down on the bed, then got up and circled around the room, building a mental image. _Just in case…_

I wandered down the stone hall. _It was kinda short_. I estimated it to be about the size as Ryou's apartment. I'd open a door but I'm not sure what could be behind one. I mentally ran through all the places I had memorized. _My old house…park…café_…a random blueprint ran through my head. It was the alien stone island. A plan formulated in my head, it was time to push my limits. I was just about to open a door when a creak sounded out. It must be a door opening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J: Hehe…I'm back again…and so are the cliffhangers.

Emma: Where am I? Where's my grandma?

Kiera: Emma! Get outa here! This is MY story!

J: Yeah….so I need to have hmmm…. Twenty four reviews…*Takes Emma's hand and teleports her home to another universe*


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back again…My friend persuaded me to continue posting again. But I like to be a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting.**

**Kiera's PoV~**

"An old hag!" It was the young alien, Tauroto. _I'm not even old! _I went to smack the little pest with my cane, but instead teleported back to Kish's room.

Tauroto's PoV~

I was…_What is the human phrase?…_Gasterflabbed…She teleported. Was this some clever disguise and a fellow Cyniclon was visiting? There was another pop coming from Kisshu's room. I floated over and pushed the door open; it gave a little squeak. Inside was the girl; resting on the bed. She quickly realized that someone was in the room and she teleported away again.

_Where could she have gone this time? _Then there was two pops. It was Kish and Pai. Did they know about the girl? My suspicious was confirmed when they both did a brief search of the room. Only after they did a three sixty, did they realize I was in the room.

"Where is she?" Pai turned, asking Kish. Kish in turn glared at me.

"What? I didn't do anything! I woke up and in the hallway was a girl! Who is she?" I was confused. Pai and Kish always kept me in the dark…_just cause I was younger_.

"Kisshu is convinced that that girl is the sixth mew mew," Pai explained.

"She is a mew mew," Kish said, pulling a mew pendant out of his pocket. " I took this so she can't transform.

"So you can do something right," Pai answered. I laughed, _Pai has the best retorts._

"You be quiet, you little midget," Kish said punching me in the shoulder. Pai just rolled his eyes. "Pai, can't you use your machine thing?" Pai nodded and we all teleported to the lab.

**Kisshu's PoV~**

The girl was in the lab too. Her body was all tensed up and looked ready to bolt at any minute and she kept turning her head around, like she was looking for the direction of where we were.. _So much for using the tracker_…She didn't look in our direction though…_So the mew mews were desperate enough to use a cripple. _

Part of me wanted to give her pendant back so I could have some fun with my fishy mew. But then again it always seemed like we underestimated them…Still we had to address the problem… maybe some lightning to stun her. I summoned my swords and used them to conduct lightning from the sky to the sword to the girl huddled on the floor. She arched backwards, her eyes flying open in shock. Blue. I only know a few people with blue eyes that color. Well more like two… The baka Blue Knight and …Kiera. Then it hit me. Fishy and Kiera are the same person. _I mean how many blind, blue-eyed teenage girls could there be in Japan. _But she looked so different…For one her hair was longer. And her face was pointier, like more heart shaped. Also she looked much more in shape, like she had been working out for the past five months. I heard a similar gasp from Tauroto. _Where did he recognize her from?_

J: Hehe…It's the end of chapter 14. Well I'll post more tomorrow…if I get at least two reviews today.. And I need some advice. So I'm going to introduce my friend to TMM and it's her first anime. Should I show her Mw mew power, Tokyo mew mew with subtitles, or a fan dubbed Tokyo mew mew?


	16. Chapter 16

**J: I'm so happy. I went to check my email, when I noticed that I had a bunch of reviews on my story. So I went to check it out and I have 40 when I had 24. Granted most are from yamiduke13...but here reviews made me laugh…**

**Kiera: Yay! This means I get more screen time. And I AM NOT A PET of any species. When I get my hands on that slimy mongrel…**

**J: Kiera, do I really have to send you back to those classes?**

**Kiera:*Hisses like a cat* I'm off to go beat Kish up…*Mumbles something about never trusting a thief then teleports***

**Kisshu's PoV~**

"It's the kidnap girl!" Tauroto blurted out. _Kidnap?_ Well I did kidnap her technically. But the way Tauroto said it sound like they kidnapped her before. _If they did…Why did I not know of it?_

"Have you guys kidnapped her before?" I pondered out loud.

Pai, of course, was the one to explain. "You wouldn't remember this but there was a big fight back in April. It was mainly between you and the Blue Knight," I flinched. _Why couldn't I remember this? _"You lost the battle, but we did gain one thing from the battle. We learned Ichigo's human boy, is the Blue Knight. With the battle lost, I was just about to leave when I spotted a girl, this girl, and I kidnapped her, thinking that the mew mews would come and try to free her. But before I could tell the mew mews of the demand, she disappeared. Without a trace."

"Could you guys both stop talking in Japanese? I can't understand it," Kiera complained, finally waking up. " And it makes you guys sound like girls; with it's high pitchiness." We all just stared at her. We had the upper hand; we could easily just kill her but she is just so…calm…. She then pushed herself up. And with a soft pop she summoned a pillow. And sat on it. We continued to stare.

"What!" You guys are acting like I'm the alien here,' she started laughing loudly at her remark. " I mean.." She took a deep breathe, trying to get rid of the giggles. "I'm not alien all the way, you guys are…" she broke off into giggles again _What did the lightning do to her? It was like she was on laughing gas. Not alien all the way..? _If she was part alien it would explain a lot of things… Like the creepy eyes, the teleporting…But I have never heard of any human/alien hybrids, it was a huge taboo and probably included the death penalty for the whole family. I looked at Pai. He must have been thinking the same thin g because he nodded.

"Well…Would you mind if we took a blood test?" Pai said with obvious fake happiness. She nodded happily and skipped after him to the more sciency part of the lab. I heard loud screaming coming from the lab. I'm pretty sure it was Kiera. Though…it was accompanied by loud crashes as things fell on the ground so….

Pai came back out. His shirt was splotched in stains and his arms were covered in long scratches, I think some were even bleeding.

"Apparently she really really doesn't like needles," I laughed. " Oh you laugh now….but your responsible for her care now.." He laughed, then teleported away.

**Kiera's PoV~**

I woke up. I was covered in tiny cuts, like I had been rolling around in broken glass and my shirt was covered in stains. _Okay_… I sat up. This was going to be interesting. One blind, half alien girl stuck with three other male aliens. It was kinda like a twisted T.V. Show. I was stuck here, even with my teleport powers. _I wonder what alien ate for breakfast…_

**J: I figured this was a good place to leave off.**

**Kisshu: *Teleports in panting* Kiera's been…chasing me… threatening me… with her cane….**

**J: Oh yeah…about that…you probably want to go away far away… Kiera just read chapter 15. And she's pretty angry…**

**Well that's it for now… Maybe when I get 44 reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**J: I'm back…Well then next chapters are going to be interesting….**

**Kiera: And I found my inner peace again…so…**

**Kiera's PoV~**

I did my daily stretches, which included touching my toes and twisting my torso. They were necessary in order to keep loose enough for my kicks to go higher than my head. Just as I was doing some practice kicks, there was a soft pop and my foot connect with something soft.

"Seriously! What is the chance of you kicking and me teleporting to the same spot…"Kish muttered.

"Oh…I'd just say it's a little thing called karma." I laughed…I didn't hear him drop to the ground so he must still be floating…

"Anyways…Good morning." he said, obviously disappointed that he couldn't have startled me awake. " So…Can you float?" he asked almost casually.

"I wish…though I would probably crash into stuff; so…is there breakfast?" I inquired.

"Well none of us can cook, so we usually just get take-out," he answered," Of course I'm not taking you…you'll just run away…" He then disappeared with a soft pop.

I wonder how he goes out in public and buys food. The idea of him standing in line behind a soccer mom at McDonalds was hilarious though. I kept pondering how it would work until the answer finally came; they're the bad guys…They probably pop in there, grab stuff and pop away…_Eh...I'm still hungry_…I sat back down on the bed, and crossed my legs Indian style. I sat their meditating, hoping an escape plan would come into mind; when my door creaked open.

"Do you know where Kish is?" the smaller alien, Tauroto asked.

"Kish went to go pick up some food" I told him, " Oh…and my name is Kiera." It was annoying being called her or you all the time.

"Oh," he replied, dropping onto the other side of the bed, far out of arms reach. So we sat there in silence, well until a soft pop and a delicious smell manifested to the spot. I uncrossed my legs and started getting up when the whole world slid backwards and I was no longer sitting on the comfortable bed. Instead I was dropped crudely onto a cold metal floor. Holding my hand was Kish, which he soon dropped as soon as the world stopped sliding. _So he's who teleported me…_

"Sorry for teleporting you," he apologized," But it's much nicer to eat out here." _So out as in outside…Hmm…_.An escape plan began forming. Kish must have guessed my thoughts because he quickly added something else. " Yes, we're outside, but we are also on the roof of a four story building." he then handed me a paper bag. The bag was filling the air with the smell of grease and salt. I unfurled the top of the bag and pulled out a fry. I sat there slowly eating that one fry. Then I shoved my hand back into the bag and pulled out a fistful of fries, cramming it into my mouth. Then after a few chews, I realized I was being watched. I swallowed, almost chocking on the mouthful. In the midst of food, I had totally forgotten that Kish and Tauroto were still there.

"Wow, she has even worse table manners than you," I heard Tauroto joke. _Oh…wow embarrassing_…I reached back in the bag and pulled out a little plastic dip container. I pulled back the seal and sniffed it. It was BBQ. I dipped each fry into the container, smothering each one with the sauce. I never was one to watch my calories…in fact I need everyone I can get. _And I guess that applied to the aliens too_…I deducted after all the rustling of their paper bags I heard. I finally finished the contents of my bag, which included large fries, a medium orange fanta and a salad. Normally I hate salad but I covered it in ranch, adding more calories to my meal.

"So…what now?" I asked, curious to what the aliens did all day, besides battles.

"Well Pai wants to run some tests. And it's time to go back." He reached to grab my hand but I teleported right before his hand touched mine.

"Ah…So you can still teleport," It was Pai. " Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"If that's the only test…okay." Wow this was a lot easier than the test Ryou concocted.

"So how long have you known that you were part alien?"

Well I don't want to give all my secrets away…"Since…um…You guys kidnapped me.." _Phalanges…Why did I tell them the truth….Must be the food or something_… I answered the next few questions, each with a tiny grain of truth in them…

His last question was the million dollar question. _Who was my dad_…. I just shrugged and he accepted that as an answer.

"What now?" I asked, leaning back against one of the stone pillars.

"Well…" I could hear even he was stumped. I couldn't really do anything useful and they didn't trust me…well after all I was the prisoner… I don't even know what side I'm on. _Humans…or aliens…Both are about as guilty as the other. I weighed each side; humans, destroying earth, being cruel towards each other. Aliens…well they are set on destroying all humans…and that's not good either._

"What do you guys do for fun anyways? Terrorize people?" I asked Pai.

"You asked the wrong person…" It was Kisshu. " Pai…well is Pai… Me and Tauroto are going to a human place called an amusement park. According to Pai it would a good place for a battle, being full of humans and being a very public place." _Oh yeah…How could I forget the battles. _It made sense…I have only ever been around one and I didn't even participate. I mean do you really want a blind person wielding a dangerous weapon?

"Can I come?" I asked futilely. _Hopefully the mew mews can rescue me…._

"Sure…But you can't escape...We know your limits…The park's twenty miles from Tokyo," He then grabbed my hand and everything sifted backwards, meaning of course, we teleported.

The park was quiet. No one was there besides Tauroto, Kish and I. So much for Kish's plan.

J: So me, being a mean author, is going to post alternating chapters of fluff(Not romantic fluff) and important, secret revealing chapters.

K: Thank god it's not romantic fluff…That would only appease one person…and I mean you Krista! Oh and thanks for the reviews you guys….I guess I'm so funny you can't stay away…Let's make it 50 reviews? Is that possible? 'Cause that'd be awesome.


	18. Roller Coaster!

**J: I bet you guys faces all light up when you say this story back at the top. I am so very sorry for not posting….I keep saying I'll post it this weekend . And well you know the rest. And for some reason my keyboard died and I had to get a new one. And get used to it. Also on a random subject…I was petting my cat when I realized his eyes are the same color as Kish's….strange**

**AF: Kish neko strikes again!**

**J: Get outta my story you freeloader**

"What are all these metal things for?" Tauroto asked. _He doesn't know what roller coasters are…. Well…._ A smile crept across my face.

"Great… It's like having two Kishs…" He mumbled.

"These are some of the most advanced pieces of technology know to man. In fact only certain people can even operate such a machine," I fibbed. _Roller coasters are some what advanced… Compared to say a horse draw cart. And I don't know how to operate one._

"I bet I could hack into it in a minute," Tart bragged. He was always always trying to show that he was superior to any "Stupid" human. It got aggravating but in this case, he was playing right into my hand.

There was a poof off to my right and before I knew it, the catchy tune of a Ferris wheel began floating through the empty park. It gave it a really creepy feel but I ignored it. _Time to show them what fun is. Carnival style._

"What exactly does it do? It's just moving up and down in a circle." Tart's confusion was apparent in his tone

"This one's called a Ferris wheel, hu…" I corrected myself. _When did I start to refer to myself as not human…._"People ride on it. It let's you see the whole park from above."

"Lame," Kish input. "Me and Tart could fly up and look around any time and well you can't see in the first place." Kish said meanly.

"Fine…. " My plotting gears turned once more….. "Kish how 'bout you turn on one of the ones with a bunch of loops and curves?" _Let's see how he likes a high speed rollercoaster. _

"Tart can you help me into one of the carts?" I hoped his curiosity of the machine would win over his common sense.

The ride, having just been turned on, was slowly building up speed as it climbed up a peak. Tart wiggled around in the car but eventually we sat an arms length away from each other awkwardly. This lasted until the cart suddenly dropped, scaring both of us. Tart gripped my hand in a killer squeeze. Then suddenly Tart was forced against me as Kish decided to port into the cart.

_It's been the longest time since I've rode a roller coaster_… my mind filled with sound memories of riding the Ferris Wheel and having my mom tell about the rides all around us… These memories dropped as the cart once again fell at G-force speeds. This time Kish was with us so we had to put up with his loud whoops of joy. And luckily Tart had gotten over his fear so my fingers didn't have to face the wrath of his death grip.

_Now I know not to try to escape using means of strength._ I noted in my mind. That knocked out most of my escape plans. _Yeah, I was still trying to escape… Maybe the blue aqua could give me a super charge like last time… But where to get it… According to Ryou it's rare… but the aliens are bound to have a stash somewhere… right?_

It lives!


	19. Mother's Secrets

**The chapter you guys have been waiting for! Well mostly….**

**Alice's PoV~**

It was an ordinary day, at the beginning at least… I had left to work, leaving Kiera at home. I feel bad about leaving her home alone all the time but my job was way too dangerous for her. Her blindness could only lead to trouble with evil aliens about.

I had been recording the average battle when I noticed a familiar figure standing with the mews mews….. It couldn't…. Impulse took control and before I knew it, I was back home digging through my closet. I had already ransacked the other rooms in pursuit. _Found it_… I dragged the box downstairs and emptied it on the carpet. It was filled with ancient tapes.

With the loud clatter of falling tapes, I remembered Kiera could and probably heard me. I pushed the tapes into a pile against the computer desk and scurried upstairs.

Along the way up, I tried to come up with a good reason of why I was home early. Turns out I didn't need an excuse. As soon as I reached the door, I knew something was wrong.

My foreboding was right. Her room was empty… Had she chosen to leave or worse. If the latter happened… I have no way to help… The situation weighed down on me….

I walked down stairs, then stumbled over a tape that hadn't been pushed into the corner. Picking the tape up, I read the old peeling label: April 17th 1988. I can barely remember what was on that tape. So I did the obvious; I put the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

The image is blurry yet I can still tell the person on screen is me. _A 16 year old me…._ I thought doing the math.

"This is Alice Sinclair. Lately in the small town of Sunset, Utah we have had the repeat appearances of an elf like figure." The younger me narrated. The rest of the footage was me stumbling through the woods. It was my first ever tape recording. The tape ended after five long minutes and Ipooped the warm tape out. I scavenged through the the tape pile and found the next. I sat there for awhile like that, switching tapes until I found the one I had been looking for.

"It's a warm September morning. I have grown closer on the trail of the so called Blue Warrior. He says he fights for the enviroment. Hence the nicknames he receives such as Tree hugger or hippy. He never talks unless spoken to either. Right now I'm heading towards a construction site that plans to build a suburb right in the middle of a known Gray wolf territory." She took a deep breath.

"Due to past sightings of the Blue Warrior, I have reason to believe he will show up here." Then the past me began walking; soon I saw trees pray painted with huge Xs. All to be condemned. There was a quick blue flash running through the woods, tearing down construction tape, disassembling machines and generally causing chaos.

The flash finally slowed… and standing there was a teenage boy. Except for his ears, which stuck out from either side of his head and his strange garb, he looked like he could one of my classmates. Strapped to his side was a large broadsword. I wonder if he ever used it…

His hair was even stranger than his outfit. It was long and golden; like something out of a fairytale.

Even though I had been purposely looking for him, I was still surprised at the time that I had found him.

"Who are you?" I heard my past self say stupidly.

"I am the Blue Warrior. I was created to protect the earth," He declared proudly. He then ran off into the woods. I never saw him again, no matter how much I searched. Soon my focus shifted of the strange warrior to my… high school sweet heart James….

But now the Blue Warrior's appeared in my life again. The Blue Knight and the Blue Warrior are the same person…..

The Blue Warrior was the thing that inspired me me to become a reporter and travel the world, searching… for things like him….

All these memories were making me nostalgic and I pushed back a tear or two. All of it was things of the past… my decision to become a reporter, the Blue Warrior ,and…. James….

James… We met in high school back when I was a junior…. It was instant devotion to each other. It was an undeniable fact. We got married a short three years later. We probably would have married sooner, but my parents stopped me, telling me the love would fade. I never did find out….. He died in a car accident before Kiera was even born…..

So much for you guys to absorb. I just dropped so much. The mom's point of view was weird to write….


End file.
